ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18
How Android 18 joined the Tourney Android 18 is originally a Human named Lazuli, and the elder out of her and her twin brother Lapis (the eventual Android 17). The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17. She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both biomechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The biomechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level. ero's experiments on her do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Since they are human-based, she and her brother can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too. When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Android 17 and Android 18. There is another android yet to be activated, Android 16. Android 17 and Android 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle, Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17, As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for Android 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a rough beating and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him and Android 18 even says goodbye in a flirtatious manner. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. Android 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku then bids him farewell stating that she would see him real soon in the same flirtatious manner as before. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. The androids eventually reached Goku's home. Android 18 went inside and found no one there, instead discovering a "dump" as she called it and being surprised that Goku lived there. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout and she wakes up. While there, she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her when Gohan yells it to everyone. This leaves Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered but too proud to admit it. She leaves but, when seeing Shenron, she hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Android 17 and Android 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within Android 18 and Android 17 be removed. Revealing her presence in the process, she corrects Krillin about the relationship between herself and Android 17 as being familial instead of as lovers. Nonetheless feeling flattered, Android 18 then simply says "I'll see you later!" and leaves the lookout. Months after the Majin Buu crisis, Android 18 took to raising Marron. Suddenly, a Cycloid android was sent to be used in a demonstration against her. This was Cycloid Gamma. Character Select Screen Animation When Highlighted Android 18 has her arms crossed. After the announcer calls her name Android 18 rests her right hand on her waist and fires a ki blast form her left hand as the camera zooms, then says "Get lost, you eyesore!" Special Moves Power Blitz (Neutral) Android 18 draws her hand back and charges a swirling pink energy sphere. She then brings her hand forward and fires it at the opponent. Destructo Disc (Side) Android 18 forms a razor-sharp disc of Ki and launches it at her opponent. Flying Hip Attack (Up) 18 jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting her opponent with her hip. Deadly Dance (Down) 18 charges a blue sphere on her hands and charges towards her opponent, attacking with multiple punches and kicks, then ends the attack with a left hook kick that knocks the opponent in the air. Sadistic 18 (Hyper Smash) As she says "I'll enjoy this", Android 18 charges at the opponent and punches them up into the air. Then, she flies after the opponent to elbow them in their face and roundhouse kick their arm before sweep kicking them. Next, she grabs the opponent by their leg and throws them down to the ground, where she teleports beside them and kicks them in the stomach. Finally, Android 18 shouts "It's over!" as she turns around to blast the opponent with a yellow Finger Beam, inflicting a massive amount of damage. So That's How it Has to Be! (Final Smash) Android 18 opens her arm waiting for the opponent to attack. If anyone tries to, Android 18 says "That's the spirit." as she attacks the opponent with a right knee strike to their stomach. Then, she backs away and moves back in to knock the opponent to the side with a left open palm strike to the side of their head, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Bonus Costumes Android18ImperfectCellSagaNV.png|Black Vested 18 casuel18.jpg|Denim 18 Android182013.png|Purple 18 Black Vested 18 Android 18's first Bonus Costume is her third costume that she wore in the Imperfect and Perfect Cell Sagas of Dragon Ball Z. To unlock, one must win 50 battles with Android 18. After the 50th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You unlocked Android 18 in her black vest. Her looks can kill!" Then, highlight Android 18 and press Minus. Denim 18 Android 18's ssecond Bonus Costume is her costume when she is married to Krillin. To unlock, one must defeat Puppet Master in Classic Mode with Android 18, then finish the mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened up Android 18's housewife clothing! She don't stay in the house as a serious homemaker too long!" Then, highlight Android 18 and press Minus twice. Purple 18 Android 18's third Bonus Costume is based on the costume she wore in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. To unlock, one must win a Tournament with Android 18. After the Tournament is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Android 18's Battle of gods gear is ready for action!" Then, highlight Android 18 and press Minus thrice. Victory Animations #Android 18 brushes some of her hair saying "You make me look good." then turns and crosses her arms before turning her head to face the camera. #*Android 18 brushes some of her hair saying "This is what happens when you defy us!" then turns and crosses her arms before turning her head to face the camera. (Gohan victories only) #*Android 18 brushes some of her hair saying "My my, is it baby's bedtime already?" then turns and crosses her arms before turning her head to face the camera. (Future Trunks victories only) #*Android 18 brushes some of her hair saying "Try to hang in there, dear." then turns and crosses her arms before turning her head to face the camera. (Krillin victories only) #Android 18 chuckles then charges her right hand with ki and says "You overdid it." #Android 18 rests her fists on her waist and leans in saying "Tch! Now my clothes are ruined!" #*Android 18 rests her fists on her waist and leans in saying "You're kind of a wuss, but I guess you know that." (General Blue victories only) #*Android 18 rests her fists on her waist and leans in saying "Tch! This is what happens when you don't pay up!" (Hercule victories only) On-Screen Appearance Android 18 walks in and brushes her hair saying "Enoguh talk. Let's see what you've got!" Special Quotes *Ah ha ha. What do you want from me? (When fighting Kid Chi-Chi) *Well, did you come here just so I have my revenge? (When fighting Dr. Gero) *This ain't my first rodeo, buddy! (When fighting Android 8 or Android 13) *I won't let you get away this time. I'm going to give it everything I have and kill you!" (When fighting Gohan) *Never! You'll never take me! (When fighting Cell) *Huh. You brat, you never learn! (When fighting Future Trunks) *I have to whip you into shape eveyr now and then, honey. (When fighting Krillin) *You're the weird guy Krillin mentioned. (When fighting General Blue) *You must be in a hurry to die, old man. (When fighting Master Roshi) *If you wanna win, pay me 20 million Zenny. I need the cash. (When fighting Hercule) *I'm gonna make you pay! (When fighting Super 17) Trivia *Android 18's rival is Balba's secret Cycloid weapon, Cycloid Gamma. *Android 18 shares her English voice actress with Vanessa, Riza Hawkeye, Monkey D. Luffy and Zangya. *Android 18 shares her French voice actress with Milli, Vanessa, Cortana, Kiki, Daisy, Young Anna, Foofa, Maggie, Chowder and Saidee. *Android 18 shares her German voice actress with Luna, Jody Summer, Mirage, Eyrie, Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu, Druddigon and Miyabi. *Android 18 shares her Arabic voice actress with Captain Gato, Sailor Neptune, Impa, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Yui Hirasawa, Eliza Faust, Malon and Mikoto Mikasa. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume